Zero's return
by FlareXD
Summary: Short one-shot, please read. Kurohime/ Zero


**Ok to those who are reading this please write a fic for this couple, really a one shot, full length story, I don't care but this series doesn't deserve to not have any stories for it.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

"Z-zero?" The silver haired witch stated in shock, her dead lover was standing right in front of her, Senryuu fell from her hands. If his life wasn't a shock it was his look. _'Why is he the Shinigami, I don't understand this anymore.'_

"Ah, so you've noticed little bug, you've killed my love so I took yours." The earth goddess' face started to contort into a sick smile.

"Whatever you've done to him..." She her gun returned to her hands with a magic bullet formed, she gripped it tightly, Asura and the two young snow clan members moved behind her, the general's son moved to her side.

"T-that's Zero-sama?" The sword using kid stepped back.

"No... Well maybe an older, darker version of him, but that is not the Zero that we lost." Asura, surprisingly, was in as much shock as the rest of them, visible even through her refined emotions, although a slight blush also appeared on her face.

"Of course he isn't the same, now he isn't a worthless human but a god."

"You're lying, you Bitch!"

"Such harsh words from an insect, don't you recognize your own lover, the one who killed my Darkray with you." She let her robe slid down to reveal a scar in the center of her chest. "This is the pain caused by his death."

"Didn't you do that to yourself to not kill Kurohime in your hate?"

"Hate? I don't hate either of you, for a god to feel rage towards a human isn't logical, but..." She snaked her hands around The blue haired gunner. "... now Zeros alive, you should be happy, but the man who died for you, he's been reborn as my Darkray that I love." She moved to kiss him.

"Get away from him!" Kurohime pointed her gun.

"If you're so confused of whom he is now then, show her who you are."

"Hello, Hime." He started to move towards her.

"No matter who it is, once one becomes the death god all the pathetic masks humans put on like honor, duty, kindness, will be broken and only their real hate and anger will remain."

"Zero would never turn into that." Kurohime pulled the trigger, within a second Zero fired a shot; a vengeful spirit stopped the bullet from becoming a dragon and hit the ground forming a tree that held the silver haired girl in place.

"He already has become darkness, it surrounds him." The earth goddess could not stop smirking at the events.

"Z-zero." He stepped up to her and poised his hand back as if to strike.

"Stop!" With his other hand he stopped Asura and forced the others to back away. He turned to Kurohime again.

"I died protecting you...." He moved forward.

'No, Zero why?' She braced herself. "Huh, Z-zero?" The blue hair shaded her face, he had one arm behind her back, his other hand gently took hold of her chin, she turned red.

"I died and for you I would die again." He gave her a lingering kiss, the others on the room all held different reactions, Asura blushed, Kazuma looked away not wanting to see, Onimaru was envious for that not being him as he sneaked over to the chained tiger. Yasha was livid, how dare that worthless soul resist the skull.

"Then I'll be your second death!" The two broke apart and aimed their guns.

"Human filth!" Black wood formed a foul mask that covered her face, white wood formed a blade, as she readied to swing a great roar echoed through the cave.

**"You speak so highly of you race, but remember you can still be killed!"** With a great swing of his paw from behind, Byakko sent her into a cave wall, Onimaru walked out of the steam of the melting ice.

'Well I just found I can spit venom, but I still can't talk!' The chibi viper that is Onimaru flailed.

"You useless demon!" With a loud shot from Zero and Hime in her heart, she was killed and her wooden mask fell to the icy ground.

"I love you Hime."

"I love you too."

"Then please kill me."

"Zero?!"

"When you release Yamato she'll bring me back to life, not as a monster but a human, please." His eyes betrayed any sign of emotion, as if death would come in an instant.

"Zero." She kissed him again, his face now held a questioning look, she pulled away.

"I'll have to kill you..." A sly grin formed on her face. ".. of course that can wait a until we get all of the demon lords into Senryuu right?" The new lord of death grinned.

"Defying the gods again?"

"Yes, even if it is you."

* * *

**That's the one-shot, and I say Kurohime's god self messed with the shinigami's skull a bit before completly dying, but really write one yourselves, this was made to help start out this section I know for a fact anything written here would be better than this so please try and also review, thanks for reading. FlareXD**


End file.
